


Upbringing

by Horton_Writes8739



Series: SWAT Barbie [1]
Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Isabell Maverick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horton_Writes8739/pseuds/Horton_Writes8739
Summary: Isabell "iz" maverick never had it easy in life
Series: SWAT Barbie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872370
Kudos: 11





	Upbringing

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the "backstory" to this series!

Isabell Maverick got dealt a bad hand in the game of life.

Her abusive dad was in the bottle, and after her parents divorce it was a constant revolving door of her mom bringing home guys

Iz was 7 when a “friend” knocked up her mom and left them in the dust,  
A week after her 8th birthday mom gave birth to her baby sister Abigail.

When she was 9, mom would disappear every night and come back so hungover she couldn't handle the cries of her own toddler, leaving Iz to raise herself and a 1 year old.

When Iz was 11, mom couldn't do it anymore, she left in the middle of the night,  
leaving a note on the fridge in her neat, large scrawl

_Im not coming back, be strong for Abigail- mom_

they spent a 2 week in a foster placement and that was a hell iz promised to never let them grow up in, she ran back to the apartment, three year old abby in tow, and lived off the 10$s mom would slip under the door.

Abby started calling Iz mom and honestly it was the only thing that felt right seeing that she was the closest thing to mom they had,  
Their neighbor Miss Angie drove them to and from school so that CPS stayed blind and it worked til Iz had enough money from bussing to get a car of her own.

After her eighteenth birthday she gave Abby the password to the bank account she had been building for her, kissed her on the head with the promise of coming back, and thanked Miss Angie for taking care of her baby as she left.  
she had to get away and the marine corp was her only hope.  
Iz went on her first deployment and found her calling on the good end of a Sniper Rifle,  
Her naturally blonde hair, blue eyes, and perfect complexion earned her the nickname Barbie  
She was decorated by the 2nd and the best scout sniper in her platoon by the 3rd.  
She left the marines when she was 21 but stayed in close touch to go back to LA for good and help Abby with High School.

At 17 years old Abby graduated top of her class, and for the first time in a long time Iz cried when she saw her baby walk across the stage in a cap, gown, cords over her shoulders and a full ride track scholarship at UCLA for psychology.

When Abby started college Iz applied to the police academy,  
at 25 she was older than a lot of the recruits and compared to the training to be a marine it was easy, her probationary year flew by and she became a T.O,  
After 1 year on the streets, some dabelling in undercover and 4 years with her (now retired) k9 partner Ranger,  
she joined the S.W.A.T academy.

A month before she turned 33 Iz got a spot with LA’s finest.

**Author's Note:**

> most short stories in this series are gonna be an event that reveals a thing from Iz's past she doesn't want the team to know about (hence this back story) or something iz herself didn't know about! But there is also gonna be some one-shots of iz, abby, the team (maybe some guest stars, lmao) together


End file.
